


The real first time.

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set episode 5 season 2 (Return of Callisto)





	The real first time.

“Why did you, give me your blessing when you didn’t want me to go?”

“I added up the pros and cons, decided it would be very selfish of me to ask you to stay. Even though all the bones in my body wanted you to.”

“Why?’

“Because I meant what I said…I want you to be happy, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“And you thought marring Perdicus would make me happy.”

“Didn’t it?”

“At first.” Replies Gabrielle

“What does that mean?”

“Every single second I was with Perdicus I was thinking of you, what does that say.”

“That you need to get out more.”

 

Gabrielle smiles

 

“I feel guilty because if I didn’t marry Perdicus he would still be alive. But I also feel relieved because…”

“You didn’t love him.” Finished Xena

“I said yes to Perdicus because I thought that was what I was supposed to do.”

“What are you saying?”

“Remember when you saw Marcus. When you came back…you kissed me.”

“I remember.” Replies Xena

“You never mentioned it again.”

“Because I didn’t think you wanted to.”

“I never stopped thinking about that kiss.”

“Me either.” Replies Xena

 

Xena leans forward…then she stops.

 

 “Maybe we shouldn’t…so soon after Perdicus.”

“Right.” Replies Gabrielle

 

Gabrielle stands starts to walk away but Xena grabs her arm pulling her into a kiss. Xena’s hands go to Gabrielle butt as the kiss gets deeper.

Xena pulls away smiling, her hands still on Gabrielle’s butt.

 

“Has anyone ever told you, you have an amazing a**.”

“Just you.”

 

Gabrielle moves back and Xena stands. They fall back unto the blanket still kissing.

Xena moves a hand down Gabrielle’s thigh.

Gabrielle stops her by putting her hand on top of Xena.

 

“Sorry.”

“No it’s…”

 

Xena takes Gabrielle’s hands.

 

“Gabrielle we don’t have to do this, not if you’re not ready.”

“Xena I want to.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just…I’m a little bit insecure about what I look like down there.”

“What about Perdicus?”

“We had the light off.” Replies Gabrielle

“Do you want me to stop”

 

Gabrielle shakes her head.

Xena kisses Gabrielle’s stomach, removing her skirt then her knickers.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

Gabrielle smiles.

 

“Really?”

 

Xena kisses down Gabrielle’s stomach.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

Gabrielle shakes her head.

Xena continues, moans escape Gabrielle’s mouth.

She grabs the blanket between her hands and throws her head back as she reaches climax.

Xena lies back down next to Gabrielle taking her hand and kissing it.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Replies Xena

 

Xena grabs a blanket covering them both. They fall asleep spooning, with Xena behind Gabrielle.


End file.
